Purge
Category:Defunct alliances category:yellow team alliances History of Purge Founding of Purge Purge was founded around June 1st 2007 by Strungout and Hannibal of the GOLD Alliance, both prominent members of the GOLD Security Council. They left the alliance (thereby initiating a great exodus) and Purge was born. Not too long into its existence, Purge merged with the alliance Golden Sabres. Many Purge members, however, left after this and joined \m/, where they stayed for several months until The Unjust War. In the wake of the War and \m/'s dissolution, Purge was reformed by Strungout, Bob Sanders, and Thomas20. Many original members rejoined, bringing new members with them. Purge was founded on and continues to follow a general feeling of friendship and an easy-going attitude, due to the close-knit nature of the original alliance. The Triumvirate The recreation of Purge was lead by a Triumvirate instead of the two members, Hannibal and Strungout. The Triumvir consisted of Thomas20, Sanders, and Strungout. Due to internal affairs Sanders felt the need to leave Purge for good. After this event, Thomas20 and Strungout elected Comrade Korey the new member of the Triumvirate. Not so long after there was more trouble on the horizon as Thomas20 felt the need to leave his position due to non-Cybernations related problems. He, however, remained in Purge. With Thomas20 now gone nation ruler UberSpion was elected the newest member of the Triumvirate. Even after this Purge could not manage to catch a break. Soon Strungout left for Valhalla and was with Sanders. After this event Uber and Korey voted in AnthonyK as the newest Triumvir. AnthonyK was glad to join the ranks and things were looking up. In time, Uberspion also left for Valhalla and AnthonyK and Korey elected Oreocookie as the third Triumvir. It should be noted that Oreo is the first female Triumvir of Purge. This final trio after much ordeal worked together quite nicely. Oreocookie, AnthonyK, and Comrade Korey remain to lead Purge to this day. Membership into the Overlord's Protectorate Pact OOP FTMFW Purge-ROFL Merger On November 23rd 2007, the alliance of ROFL was assimilated into Purge, thereby doubling Purges numbers from around 15 to 30. As a result of the merger, many ROFL members attained status as cabinet members in Purge's government. Purge Has Elections On December 15th 2007, Purge held it's first elections for cabinet positions the exchanges occurring peacefully. Pathos abdicated his position as Minister of Foreign Affairs and went on to run for Minister of Recruitment literally unopposed. Kharn, a former diplomat from the NpO, ran for the position against xyhuang, some controversy arrived from Pathos using his administrative powers to edit Kharn's message of announcing his run, for the sake of proper diction and spelling. He was quick to apologize for the action. It was a close call for the open seat of Minister of Finance, but Brightside managed to narrowly beat NeoChe 7:5. Myrddin easily seized the position of Cabinet Head, and Schloss kept his position with immense ease against h4xxor, winning with a voting ratio of 10:1. The greatest deal of controversy arose when Pathos, again overstepping his boundaries as an administrator, completely revamped the forums due to public demand to reduce clutter. The Minister of Internal Affairs, grobend123, who was in charge of the previous forum layout, was outraged. He demanded a government meeting to which Pathos and triumvir Oreo were the only ones to attend. While the events of the meeting were held behind closed doors, it was concluded in its aftermath that grobend123 was to be stripped of his administrative mask, lest he return the forums to their previous cluttered state. ShortyCharlemagne was soon drafted to run against grobend123 as Minister of Internal Affairs; the latter was beaten seven votes to two. Since that time apologies have been exchanged and good feelings have returned to Purge just in time for the holidays. GOLDen Gate Involvement in the BAPS War On January 6th, 2008, Purge joined its allies in the Overlord Protectorate Pact, and both the Federation itself and its allies, against the BAPS Alliance. TDSM8 joined in, attacking 64Digits, therefore declaring on Purge as well. The war still continues to this day, with BAPS and TDSM8 vastly outnumbered The Current Purge Charter Article I The Triumvirate has ultimate power. In the event of a triumvirate resignation the replacement will be selected by the two remaining Triumvirs. If the remaining Triumvirs do not agree the 2 candidates will be placed before the General Membership for a vote. The Triumvirate will appoint members as needed to fill various positions within the alliance. A Triumvir must give a weeks notice before resigning, unless it is for issues beyond their control. Article II The Cabinet will consist of five ministers: Minister of War, Minister of Internal Affairs, Minister of External Affairs, Minister of Recruitment, and Minister of Finance; along with one at-large member. Elections will be held to fill these positions. New Cabinet positions may be added or removed at the discretion of the Triumvirate as long as the 5 original positions remain the same. Elections will be held every two months for the Cabinet positions. Article III The position of Chief Advisor is designed so that highly esteemed members may have access to sensitive government forums for the purpose of advising the government. There may be any number of Chief Advisors and they will be appointed by the Triumvirate as needed. Article IV Purge reserves the right to expel any member for poor or blatantly inappropriate conduct. Members may bring complaints to the Triumvirate for examination, and the final decision will be left to the discretion of the Triumvirate. Article V Any attempts to infringe upon the sovereignty of Purge will be met with all due force. An attack on a Purge member will be constituted as an attack on the alliance itself. Article VI Purge is a white team alliance. All members are required to join the white team unless they receive a waiver from the Triumvirate. Article VII Tech and Land raiding is allowed in Purge under regulations that will be set forth by the Triumvirate and will be enforced by the Minister of War. Article VIII Amendments to the Charter may be brought forth by any Purge member. Each amendment must be approved by the Triumvirate and pass a vote in the general membership with at least 60% in favor. Signed: * Triumvir, AnthonyK * Triumvir, Comrade Korey * Triumvir, Oreocookie